


Under Me

by Ellery_Almasy



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Eric likes teasing him, Fluff, Four is Pure, M/M, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellery_Almasy/pseuds/Ellery_Almasy
Summary: A request I got from Tumblr;Eric's interest in Four started from the moment they took the Jump. Four and he have a rivalry where neither of them quiet understand where they land with each other, but Eric knows where he wants to go with it. When Four gets hurt; he takes his chance.
Relationships: Eric/Four | Tobias Eaton
Kudos: 14





	Under Me

Tobias wasn’t the first to jump, watching as his fellow dauntless leapt into the gapping hole in the building and disappeared into the darkness. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as body after body disappeared.

“Whats the matter Stiff? Scared?” Eric teased, there were only three others left with them, meaning Tobias would soon have to jump or end up failing out of dauntless. He swallowed and cast a glare at the Erudite; well no. They were both Dauntless now.

“I notice you haven’t jumped either, you scared?” He shot back.

“Nah I hung back to see if you chickened out.” He teased with a grin, steel colored eyes flashing with mirth.

“Yeah right.” He scoffed, pushing past the other towards the hole.

He swallowed hard, he could do this. There had to be something to break their fall, otherwise this wouldn’t be much of an initiation; it’d just be a disposal process. Either way, he’d be free of his father. Eric crossed his arms behind him, smirking as he waited for him to faulter.

“Okay go.” The Dauntless man sent to escort them ordered.

He didn’t hesitate like Eric hoped, he ran, he leapt and felt his heart leap into his throat as he fell through the air. It felt like time slowed, he could feel the wind licking slowly over his skin and see each passing floor as he toppled through the air.

And suddenly he was in a net, bouncing as the air rushed back into him and he gasped. There were cheers from the others who’d gone before him as he was instructed to roll to the side, hands helping yank him from the netting.

“Good job kid!” Their new instructor chuckled. “Whats your name?”

Tobias frowned, looking around at them.

“People have been calling me Stiff.” He said with a glower.

“That’s just a insult for Abnegation though.” The instructor frowned.

“Yeah but it can’t be a fun insult if you have to acknowledge it every day.” He replied looking up at him.

The man let out a laugh. “Okay fair. Welcome to Dauntless Stiff!”  
The net behind him went taunt and Eric’s body bounced behind him as he was pushed into the crowd as they cheered.

It was weird, in a moment. Tobias was gone.

x-x-x-x-x

Dauntless had an odd pecking order, it didn’t matter if you were smart or funny; it mattered if you were effective. Stiff and Eric quickly rose to the top of everyones radar, they were ruthless in training and their jobs. It quickly came down to they could only spar with each other and then changed to they had to be left to help train others.

It wasn’t until the new nickname Four stuck that their rivalry truly began, but there was an odd friendship between them. If something confused him, Four went to Eric to work through it, whether it was a new move from training or if wasn’t something simpler like a food he didn’t recognize.

“You’ve seriously never had sponge cake?” Eric groaned.

“Sponges are for cleaning, why would I-“

“I’mma stop you right there Stiff.” Eric groaned, leaning up to grab the cake in question and dragging it over to him, digging his fork in. “Open you stupid mouth.”

“I don’t want to-“ He choked as the offending desert was forcibly pushed into his mouth.

He glared at Eric who was smirking as he took a bite for himself.

“See? Its just a name, it’s a type of cake so shut up and eat it. You’re never going to beat me if you don’t put something on your scrawny ass.” Eric teased.

“I beat you all the time.” Four huffed, begrudgingly opening his mouth when Eric offered him another bite.

“Tsk, yeah but if it were a real fight I know your weakness is your size.” Eric pointed out, watching his fork disappear behind pretty pale lips.

“That’s why I don’t let you pin me.” He muttered.

“Aw, come on you know you like being under me.” Eric purred.

Four arched an eyebrow at him, confused at his tone. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Who liked being pinned in a fight, it was completely beside the point of a spar. Eric laughed suddenly, startling him as he shook his head.

“Oh my god I forget how much of a Stiff you actually are! You’re so innocent.” Eric cooed.

Four’s face flushed, embarrassed by the teasing.

“What the hell are you talking about?” He snapped.

“Don’t worry if you ask me real nice one day I’ll show you.” Eric teased, pushing the piece of cake to Four. “Finish this, I’m gonna work over that cute face of yours in my head.”

Again a confused glare and Eric was snickering at him.

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

x-x-x-x-x

“Its fine! Ow- Jerk.” Four hissed as Eric totted him through the halls towards his room.

“You’d go to your room and sulk until it healed, so you can just shut up.” Eric replied pulling out his key from his pocket.

They’d gone on a mission and due to an idiotic decision to make a jump across a roof it had been cut short. Four had caught the kid, but in the process tore up his leg pretty bad. He’d had to let Eric support him the whole way home, unable to put any weight on his leg. Once they’d gotten into the lower area’s and he’d tried to insist on being taken to his room the taller boy had scooped him up and ignored his protests all the way down to his own room.

“Can you at least put me down?” Four groaned.

“No, cause your stubborn stiff ass would try to hop away.” Eric snickered at him.

“Oh yeah cause that wouldn’t wound my pride any less than this-“ He yelped as Eric swatted his ass, he could feel his face heat. “I hate you so much.”

“Mhmm.” Eric finally stopped at his door and unlocked it, swinging it open before unceremoniously dropping the other boy onto his bed.

“You’re a jerk.” Four complained, wincing as Eric straightened out his leg.

“I know, now stay still.” Eric carefully pulled away the others pants from the wound, frowning as he noted how much force Four had to of put on it in order have it ripped up so badly from the grating on the roof. He clicked his tongue and dug around for his first aid kit.

“Take off your pants so I can clean this mess up, I’ll lend you mine after.” Eric ordered as he found the kit and flipped it open. Four grumbled, shifting his hips up so he could hook his thumbs under the bad and shove them down. Eric tried not to watch the bend of his back or those too narrow hips slide free of the material, just his boxers remaining.  
He cleaned the blood away, and pressed lightly to make sure nothing was caught in the wound, smirking when Four twitched or hissed at him.

“Such a child.” He teased, looking up at him briefly before applying the antiseptic and wrapping it quickly.

“You’re worse.” Four accused, scowling at him as he leaned on his elbows to watch him tie off the bandage.

Eric flipped him off and got up to grab a pair of sweats he knew couldn’t be tightened for the others narrower frame. He tossed them at the other and snorted at the annoyed sound he got in return. Four shifted into a sitting position, scowling at the way his leg kind of stuck out awkwardly with the wrap going over his knee. Eric snorted watching him try to bend down and hook the pants over his foot; stooping down he grabbed the pants out of Fours hands to put them on the idiot, smirking as he looked up at the red and embarrassed face of his rival.

“Let me guess… I’m a jerk?” He snickered knowing the others usual response.

“Yes.” He huffed.

“You can take me to the sparing field to work it out when you’re better.” Eric said rolling his eyes. He carefully hooked his arm under both the others legs and moved him back onto the bed.

“I can do that myself!” Four snapped, swatting at the other. Eric caught his wrist and grinned, taking the opportunity to gently smack the back of his fingers to the others face watching the indignation on his pale face. The dark haired boy grabbed a pillow and swung; Eric cackled grabbing it and wrestled it from him, tossing it to the side so he could grab the free wrist in his hands and pin Four to his bed with just his upper body.

“Remember what I said about brute strength being where I always win Stiff?” He snorted.

“I remember you cracking some kind of joke about pinning me under you.” Four grumbled glaring up at him.

Eric stared down at him, licking his lips as he swung his leg over the shorter man watching as his eyes widened in surprise. He pushed his wrists gently into the mattress next to his head.  
“I said you’d like being under me.” He said in a softer tone.

“Eric…” Four growled hesitantly. He never knew what was going through the mans mind, unlike the Abnegation faction, he’d been raised where information was greedily sought out and piled away. Eric seemed to know a wealth of things that always left Four confused, or at his crueler times embarrassed.

“What?” Eric asked lowering himself down towards Fours face, watching him squirm; _feeling_ the shift of his more slender frame under him.

“What are you planning?”

“Planning?”

“Don’t act innocent, you’re trying to get a reaction out of me.” Four huffed, flustered enough for color to be reddening the bridge of his face.

“Actually I was wondering if you’ve ever been kissed before…” Eric grinned. “If not, I’m stealing the first.”

Four opened his mouth as though to comment, a muffled gasp leaving him as Eric sealed his lips with his own. Eric thought for sure he’d get bitten or headbutted, but after a moment of hesitation Four lifted his head just slightly to return it, lips partaking clumsily. Eric hummed appreciatively, finding the shy tentative kiss cute and so very much like the tough acting stiff.

When he broke away he smiled at Four watching his half lidded eyes widen with realization and then divert in embarrassment.

“Theif…”

“I’m okay with that.” Eric said, releasing one wrist to grab the others face and turn it up, kissing him again, light and teasing reveling in the soft needy noise that left the other. He gave him kiss after kiss, all chaste and light feeling him relax into it before he pressed forward and deepened it, hand cupping around the back of Fours neck to pull him into it.

He smirked slightly into the kiss, pulling back to kiss a trail across Fours jaw and nipping under his ear.

“See… you do like being under me.” He teased.


End file.
